<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Look So Cute (Drabble) by weareallstoriesintheend_3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766594">You Look So Cute (Drabble)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareallstoriesintheend_3/pseuds/weareallstoriesintheend_3'>weareallstoriesintheend_3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlacKkKlansman (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareallstoriesintheend_3/pseuds/weareallstoriesintheend_3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Flips taunting is getting a little too much</p><p>Warnings: Pure Smut, Oral Sex (F receiving)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Look So Cute (Drabble)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heat prickled over your skin and that familiar pull began surfacing deep in your stomach. “Please, Flip I-I’m so close”</p><p>His thick black hair is spilling out over your shaking thighs. You can feel his tongue warm and strong against your clit and his thick fingers curling further inside you. He pulls his mouth off you “Come on baby, hold it for a little longer, you look so cute moaning my name”</p><p>Bucking into his fingers, you whine desperately “Please!” He chucked darkly before placing his lips back onto your clit and humming as your eyes rolled back “That’s my girl”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>